1bitheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Sekiyu Hiiragi
Sekiyu is a possible friend in 1bitheart. She works as a guide at 307 Tower. As such, she is always found at the reception desk in 307 Tower on Blue Sun Street. "A woman working as a guide at 307 Tower. Always distanced and not very emotional. But she knows that's bad, and is practically always smiling. She also has a cruel side." -Sekiyu's Friend List description Appearance Her entire outfit is gothic lolita themed, with a blue and black color scheme. She has light blue hair with a black ribbon on top, blue eyes, a black ascot, and wears black eyepatch with a blue rose over her right eye. She also has a short top/dress with blue down the middle and 6 black buttons. She wears a blue and black checkered ribbon on her back, and in between the ruffles of her dress. She wears brownish boots, black gloves, and is always seen holding a clipboard. Personality A woman working as a guide, who always seems distant, not reacting much. When she's working, she's completely focused on her job. While she sounds polite, her words can have mean intentions behind them. She finds it hard to express her emotions and therefore can be rather blunt. Background As a child, she played a lot in Twilight Park with her friends Sacchan and Yuu-chan. They stayed together throughout university, but have gotten busy and recently could not meet up. She took her current job in order to see the smiles of others. Relationships Yoshi Nanase/Nanashi In her free time events, she asks Nanashi to help her smile better. In the end, she comes to realize that she does not necessarily need to smile in order to be happy (or please her boss). Trivia * Has a difficult time smiling. * Has few friends, but two of them were "Sacchan" and "Yuu-chan." * Calls certain rocks "fox's gold coins" due to them looking similar to gold coins. * She's good at tongue twisters. * Her voice puts Akuta to sleep. Quotes * "I am Sekiyu. I am a guide here at 307 Tower." - Sekiyu upon introduction. * "Your mind appears as empty as a field of flowers. Is something the matter?" * "Query: why? Please reply in haiku." * "If you are here with a question, I will gladly guide you. If you are here with anything else, then please beat it." * "If you have no business, about-face and go home. Perhaps you should then consider sleeping." * "It is complete. Please continue to get on with me, if you will." - Sekiyu after being befriended. * "This is Sekiyu, a guide at 307 Tower! Her words are polite, but she can be suddenly mean! She likes.. fizzy stuff, and stuff that would be useful for work?" - Nanashi on Sekiyu * "I am unsure how a smile is “naturally-appearing”… Should I study the natural sciences?" - After her second free time event. * "Even without smiling, I can see the smiles of others… My superior’s eyebrows may lower, but I am relieved." - After her last free time event. * "Don't touch me with a 10-foot pole." - Sekiyu to Nanashi. ---- Category:Stubs Category:Friends Category:Characters Category:Blue Sun Street Characters Category:All Pages Category:Chapter 1 Characters Category:Female Characters